yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Semerkant
Özbekistan | altbölüm_türü2 = İller | altbölüm_adı2 = Semerkand ili | kuruluş_sıfatı = | kuruluş_tarihi = | kurucu = | named_for = | seat = | seat_type = | parts = | parts_türü = | parts_style = | yönetim_türü= | yönetim_dipnotlar = | önder_türü = Vali | önder_adı = | önder_parti = | önder_türü1 = | önder_adı1 = | önder_parti1 = | önder_türü2 = | önder_adı2 = | önder_parti2 = |latd=39 |latm=39 |lats=15 |latNS=N |longd=66 |longm=57 |longs=35 |longEW=E | toplam_türü = | yüz_ölçümü_magnitude = | yüz_ölçümü_toplam_dunam = | yüz_ölçümü_toplam_km2 = | yüz_ölçümü_land_km2 = | yüz_ölçümü_su_km2 = | yüz_ölçümü_urban_km2 = | nüfus_as_of = 2005 | nüfus_not = | nüfus_urban = | nüfus_toplam = 319,404 | nüfus_yoğunluğu_km2 = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_urban_km2 = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_metro_km2 = | nüfus_metro = | nüfus_blank1 = | nüfus_blank1_title = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_blank1_km2 = | nüfus_blank2 = | nüfus_blank2_title = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_blank2_km2 = | unit_pref = | blank2_info = | zaman_dilimi = | utc_offset = | zaman_dilimi_DST = | utc_offset_DST = | rakım_m = 702 | rakım_max_m = | rakım_min_m = | rakım_dipnotlar = | posta_kodu_türü = | posta_kodu = | alan_kodu = 662 | website = http://www.samarqand.uz/ | dipnotlar = }} thumb|right|200px|Semerkand'daki tarihi eserler thumb|right|200px|Uluğ Bey rasathanesinin girişi thumb|right|200px|Halı ve kilim tüccarı Semerkand, (Özbekçe: Samarqand, Самарқанд; Farsça: سمرقند‎ ; Rusca: Самарканд/Samarkand; eski Türkçe: Semizkend) Özbekistan'ın güney kesiminde kent. Zeravşan ırmağının vadisinde, Taşkent'in 275 km güneybatısında yeralan Semerkand'ın nüfusu 566,000'dir. Önemli bir sanayi (otomotiv sanayisi; traktör yedek parçaları yapımı; besin sanayisi; gübre fabrikaları; dokuma sanayisi; vb.) ve öğretim (Semerkand Üniversitesi) merkezi olan kent, Timur döneminden kalma tarihsel anıtlarıyla (Bibihanım Medresesi, 1399-1404; Timur'un türbesi Gur Emîr, 1405; Uluğ Bey, vb.) çok sayıda turist de çekmektedir. İsim kökeni Semerkand sözü eski Farsça'da asmara: "taş", "kaya" ve Soğdça kand: "kent", "kale" birleşmesinden gelir.Room, Adrian (2006). Placenames of the World: Origins and Meanings of the Names for 6,600 Countries, Cities, Territories, Natural Features and Historic Sites, 2nd edition, London: McFarland, p. 330. ISBN 0-7864-2248-3. “''Samarkand. City, southeastern Uzbekistan. The city derives its name from that of the former Greek city here of Marakanda, captured by Alexander the Great in 329 B.C.. Its own name derives from the Old Persian asmara'', "stone", "rock", and Sogdian kand, "fort", "town".” ".. Yine böylece "'صآمِز كآند''' Semiz kend" denir; büyük olduğu için böyle denilmiştir. Farsçada سمرقند derler."Atalay, Besim (2006). Divanü Lügati't - Türk. Ankara: Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi. ISBN 975-16-0405-2, Cilt I, sayfa 344. Tarih Dünyanın en eski şehirlerinden biri olan Semerkand, antik Yunanlıların Marakanda (eski Yunanca: Μαράκανδα) isminde tanıdığı, M.Ö. 14. yüzyıllarında Zeravşan'nın (Yunanca: Polytimetos) verimli ovasında bir vaha şehri Persler tarıfından kurulmuş ve uzun süre Ahameniş İmparatorluğu'nda önemli bir rol oynamıştır. Eskiçağ'da Soğdlar'ın yaşadığı, M.Ö. 329'da Büyük İskender tarafından alınmştır. Semerkand 6. yüzyılda bir Türk Yabguların etki alanları içindeydi.Encyclopedia Britannica (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1984) Cilt 16, sayfa 204 İpek Yolu'nun önemli bir kavşağında kurulan kent, tarih boyunca gezginlerin uğrak noktası olmuştur. 14-15. yy'ların Semerkand'ın altın dönemi olarak kabul edilir. İslâm Dönemi Semerkand, 712'de müslüman Araplar tarafından fethedilip, Abbasiler zamanında bir mucize olur S. Quraishi, "A survey of thedevelopment of papermaking in Islamic Countries", ''Bookbinder, 1989 (3): 29-36., çok gizli olan kâğıt imalâtı 751 yılında Talas savaşından iki Çin tutuklusundan öğrenilir, ve İslâm dünyasında ilk kâğıt değirmeni Samarkand'ta yapılır. Bu icat diğer İslâm dünyasına, daha sonra oradan Avrupaya yayılır. Samanoğulları döneminde iktisadi açıdan hızla gelişti. 1220'de Cengiz Han'ın kontrolüne geçti, şehri tamamen harap etti. Timur'un başkent yapmasıyla önemli ölçüde gelişti ve önemli bir kültür merkezine dönüştü. 1499 yılı içinde Özbek Türkleri Semerkand'ı kontrolüne aldı.Columbia-Lippincott Gazeteer, sayfa 1657. Şiban sülâlesi Özbeklere burada veya yaklaşık olarak bu zamanda liderlik yaptığı görülür. 1500'de göçebe Özbekler'den Muhammed Şiban (Şeyban) tarafından Şiban Hanedanlığı kuruldu. Muhammed Şiban Cengiz Han'ın ilk karısı olan Börte Ujin Hatun'dan olan en büyük oğlu Cuci'nin (Moğolca: Зүчи, Züchi) beşinci oğludur. 1282 yılında Şiban (Şeyban) sülâlesi İslâm dinini benimsediler, basamak ve basamak Özbek adını aldıkları varsayılır. Şiban sülâlesinin kurduğu bir başka Şiban Hanlığı olan Sibir Hanlığı (Tatarca: Себер ханлыгы / Seber xanlığı, Себер йорты / Seber yortı) İbak tarafından kurulmuş, ve onların en son Hanı Kuchum 1598 yılında görevinden alınıp Rusların kontrolüne geçti. 1784 yılında Semerkand Buhara emiri'nin buyuruğuna girmiştir. Çarlık Rusyası ve Devrim Semerkand, 1868'de Ruslara geçerek Türkistan'a bağlandı. 1924'ten 1930'a kadar Özbekistan Sovyet Sosyalist Cumhuriyeti'nin başkenti oldu. İklimi Tipik iklim siması güneşli, sıcak, bazen rüzgarlı ve genellikle kuru. Kış yumuşak ve hafif don görülür. Yaz ayları sıcak ve kurudur. Temmuz'daki gün sıcaklığı + 34 °C, ve yaklaşık gece sıcaklığı + 18 °C ; Ocak ayında, en çok + 7 °C, ve en düşük - 4 °C olur. Semerkand'ta tarihi eserler thumb|right|200px|Bibi hanım camii thumb|right|200px|Gur Emir medresesi thumb|right|200px|Şah-ı Zinde camii ve türbeleri thumb|right|200px|eski ticaret çarşısı thumb|right|200px|Ruhabad türbesi Semerkand'ta İslâm Mimarisinin en güzel örnekleri bulunur. Şehir UNESCO Dünya Miras Alanları Listesine eklemiştir. Registan antik Semerkand'tın kalbidir. Anlamı "Kumlu yer" demektir. * Uluğ Bey Medresesi (1417-1420). * Sher-Dor (Ser-dar) Medresesi (1619-1636). * Tilya-Kari Medresesi (1646-1660). * Uluğ Bey Rasathanesi (1421-1449). * Semerkand Afrasiyab müzesi * Timur'un Gur Emîr türbesi * Shakh-i Zinda (Şah-ı Zinda) türbesi * Bibi Hanım Camii * Hazreti Hızır Camii * Davud Peygamber türbesi * Zümrüt Hoca Camii * Bibi Hanım türbesi * Kok Camii * Chorsu (Çarsu) antik ticaret merkezi * Abu Mansur Matridiy (Ebu Mansur el-Matüridî) türbesi * Rukhobod türbesi * Aksaray türbesi * Nisbatdor Hoca Cami * Abdu Darun Hoca türbesi * Ishrat-Khana (Ishrathona - İşrethane) * Namazgâh Cami * Kok Saray kalıntıları Kardeş şehirler Horasan'daki Kardeş Şehirler; * Belh Afganistan * Nişabur İran * Merv Türkmenistan * Buhara Özbekistan Diğer Şehirler: * Olympia Washington Amerika Birleşik Devletleri * Cusco' Peru * 'Lahor' Pakistan * 'Lviv' Ukrayna * 'İstanbul' Türkiye * 'İzmir''' Türkiye Notlar Dış bağlantılar Kategori:Semerkand af:Samarkand an:Sarmagant ar:سمرقند az:Səmərqənd be:Горад Самарканд bg:Самарканд bn:সমরকন্দ br:Samarkand ca:Samarcanda crh:Samarqand cs:Samarkand cy:Samarcand da:Samarkand de:Samarkand el:Σαμαρκάνδη en:Samarkand eo:Samarkando es:Samarcanda et:Samarqand eu:Samarkanda fa:سمرقند fi:Samarkand fr:Samarcande gl:Samarcanda he:סמרקנד hi:समरकन्द hr:Samarkand hu:Szamarkand id:Samarkand is:Samarkand it:Samarcanda ja:サマルカンド ka:სამარყანდი kk:Самарқан ko:사마르칸트 la:Maracanda lt:Samarkandas lv:Samarkanda mk:Самарканд mr:समरकंद ms:Samarkand mzn:سمرکنده nl:Samarkand nn:Samarkand no:Samarkand os:Самарканд pl:Samarkanda pnb:سمرقند pt:Samarcanda ro:Samarkand ru:Самарканд sco:Samarkand sh:Samarkand simple:Samarkand sk:Samarkand sl:Samarkand so:Samarqanda sr:Самарканд sv:Samarkand tg:Самарқанд th:ซามาร์คันด์ ug:Semerqend uk:Самарканд ur:سمرقند uz:Samarqand vi:Samarkand war:Samarqand zh:撒馬爾罕 Kategori:Osmanlı Devleti